


Evening

by Voidoudou



Series: Seconds [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidoudou/pseuds/Voidoudou
Summary: Just few seconds in the evening





	

Aaron was sitting on the table outside of the pub. Robert, standing between his legs, was playing with Aaron’s hair. They were alone, it was a quiet evening. They could hear the noise coming from the pub, people talking and laughing. They were waiting for Liv, they’ve decided to go to the cinema in Hotten.

 

The sun was low and the light from the sky had orange shades. Robert looked in Aaron’s eyes and their color was so special, he couldn’t stop staring at them. He leaned down and gently kissed his husband.

 

Aaron put his hands under Robert’s shirt and pushed him flat against him. He deepened the kiss and slided his hands toward his husband’s chest. He ran his nails against his skin, down to his belt. Robert hold his breath and smiled against Aaron’s lips. He took a step back and kissed his forehead.

 

"Don’t start"

 

Aaron shrugged and smiled. Robert put his hand in his pockets.

 

"I'm ready!" Liv said, closing the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Mybabiesaremyeverything on Tumblr! :)


End file.
